What Ron and Ginny Never Knew
by james Thomas
Summary: At Ron and Hermione's wedding Harry remembers a secret kept between him and Hermione for years.
1. Chapter 1 A Place to Hide

What Ron and Ginny Don't Know

Chapter I – A Place To Hide

Harry Potter sat at the table alone. His two best friends, Ron and Hermione Weasley were cutting their wedding cake with all the guests watching including; Harry's fiancée Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister.

Harry was happy for them; but brooding over a secret he and Hermione had been keeping for years now. Moments ago, as they promised to love, honor, and cherish each other, Harry's mind drifted back to when he was thirteen. The summer between his second and third year of school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry he and Hermione had made a promise to Dumbledore; a promise nobody else, not even Ron and Ginny knew about.

He was sitting on the curb of Magnolia Crescent; at the playground a block from where he lived. He was in big trouble; he had just blown up his Aunt Marge and was running away from home.

Well that wasn't quite right; Marge wasn't really his aunt. Harry had been living with his mother's sister Aunt Petunia since his parents were killed twelve years ago. He had always called Petunia's husband Uncle Vernon; and Marge was Uncle Vernon's sister and they made him call her Aunt Marge.

Also saying he blew her up wasn't quite right. Marge was a bad tempered woman who disliked, no she hated, Harry; and she never passed the opportunity to say something bad about him. Tonight she was saying awful things about Harry's parents and he finally lost his temper with her.

His anger made him accidentally inflate her until she actually became the big bag of hot air that Harry always thought her to be. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were furious; they always hated magic and never allowed Harry to even speak of going to a magic school.

Worst that that, students weren't allowed to do magic except at the school. Harry had already received a warning about underage magic from the Ministry of Magic last year; so he was more worried about being expelled and arrested than he was about Petunia and Vernon being angry.

He grabbed all his possessions, everything he owned fit into his school trunk; and he took off down the street. Now, as his fury subsided, the thought that he had no place to go became primary on his mind so he sat on the curb to think.

"I'll go to the Weasleys." he thought. "Ron is my best friend and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley did let me stay there for a few weeks last summer."

Then he remembered the Weasley were in Egypt visiting Ron's oldest brother Bill. Besides, he had no idea how he would get there. The Weasley house was in Ottery St. Catchpole more than 200km from Little Winging where Harry lived.

His friend Neville Longbottom lived in a big house with his grandmother. Perhaps Mrs. Longbottom would take him in. But he didn't have any idea of Neville's address, just somewhere in London.

He thought of going to a hotel, but he would need Muggle money to stay at a hotel and all his money was Wizard money and it was also in London, in Gringotts Bank. London was closer than Ottery St. Catchpole; but still too far to walk. And the bank was on Diagon Alley; the center of all magical things in Great Britain. If the ministry was looking to arrest him they would certainly catch him if he went there.

He had to go to someplace where the Ministry of Magic wouldn't look; someplace Muggle. But he didn't know any muggles except the neighbors that lived around him; and they didn't like him, they thought he was strange.

Then it hit him, Hermione. Her parents were Muggles and they had a big house. Maybe Hermione could convince them into letting him stay with them long enough to figure out a permanent solution.

But there was still the problem of getting to Oxford where Hermione lived and then finding her house. He didn't know her Muggle address; all he knew was she lived only two blocks from the Muggle university. All the letters he had sent her went by owl post and only Hedwig his owl knew how to find Hermione.

He had set Hedwig loose when he left the house so he wouldn't have to carry her, just her empty cage. He knew she would be close and was about to call her when he saw a movement in the bushes across the street. A large black dog stuck its head out between some bushes.

Harry never got along with dogs. Aunt Marge raised bulldogs and they acted like her; they attacked Harry anytime he got close. It pays to be safe he thought; so he pulled his wand in case the dog came after him.

What he didn't know was holding out your wand out on the side of the street was the way a stranded wizard called the Knight Bus. The bus, run by the Ministry of Magic, appeared almost instantly; and the dog disappeared just as fast.

The conductor introduced himself as Stan Shunpike; explained how the Knight bus would take Harry wherever he wanted to go. Then he got Harry's trunk aboard. By then, Harry had called Hedwig, placed her in her cage, and got on the bus.

"So where do you want to go?" Stan asked.

Harry was unsure if the magical buss could find Muggle places so he asked, "Can you take me to Oxford University? That's in the city of Oxford, in Oxford shire."

"Did you hear that Ernie?" Stan called to the driver. "He wants to know if we can take him to Oxford University; that's in the city of Oxford, in Oxford shire.

We can take you anywhere; as long as it's on land. We don't go nowhere in the water. You don't seem to know much; what did you say your name was?"

Harry hadn't thought of anyone asking his name. Stan and Ernie didn't look too smart; but they did work for the ministry so he better not tell them his name. Instead he said the first name that came to him, "Neville, Neville Longbottom."

Stan said, "Well Neville, that will be 7 Sickles and three Knuts. For another Sickle you can have a tea, or hot chocolate."

"How long will the trip take?" Harry asked.

"We have two other stops first;" Stan said "so about ten minutes."

"Then no thanks on the tea." Harry said.

Ten minutes later Harry was standing on the Oxford University campus with his trunk and Hedwig in her cage.

"It's up to you now." he said to the owl. "I know I don't have a letter for you to carry; but show me the direction to Hermione's house. And fly slowly so I can follow you in the dark."

In mid summer it stayed light until after nine; but it was well after that now and getting pretty dark. Harry didn't want to lose sight of Hedwig; but he was in a hurry. He didn't want to be knocking on Hermione's door in the middle of the night. He thought it would be hard enough to talk the Grangers into letting him stay as it was; much less if he had to wake them up from a sound sleep.

Actually it didn't take that long. Hedwig flew a few hundred feet and landed; waiting for Harry to drag his heavy trunk to her. Then she went another few hundred feet and stopped. In fifteen minutes, Harry found himself standing on the front stoop of an impressive brick house.

"You're sure this is Hermione's." he asked the owl. "I don't want to be knocking on the door of some stranger."

The owl hooted and nipped his finger as to say, "I know how to find the right person."

There were lights on both downstairs and upstairs so Harry stepped forward, knocked three times, and waited. Close to a minute passed and he was about to knock again when the door opened just a crack.

A distinguished looking man that Harry judged to be around forty peeked through asked through the opening and asked, "Can I help you?"

Harry said, "Are you Mr. Granger?"

"Yes," he answered "but I'm afraid I don't recognize you."

"I'm a friend of Hermione from school;" he said "my name is Harry Potter. I know it's late; but I'm in trouble and Hermione was the only person I could think of that might help."

"Hermione has told us your story." he said "just a moment."

He closed the door and Harry could hear the chain from a safety lock slide back; then the door opened all the way. "Hermione is up in her room; but I believe she's still awake. Wait in the sitting room while I call her."

Harry went in to a nicely furnished sitting room where a woman who looked very much like an older version of Hermione was reading a magazine with pictures of dental equipment on the front cover.

Mr. Granger said, "Dear, this is Harry Potter; the boy Hermione told us about. He said he's in trouble and wants to see Hermione. Maybe you could offer him something to eat or drink while I get her."

Mr. Granger went up the stairs and Mrs. Granger said, "Would you like a drink? We have milk, sugar free fruit juice, or water of course; and perhaps a light snack to, an apple, banana, or granola bar."

"Thank you," Harry said "An apple or banana would be good; I didn't get to finish dinner because of what happened."

She moved toward a door that Harry assumed led to the kitchen and he followed. He sat at the kitchen table.

If you didn't finish dinner let me get you something more substantial." she said. "We have frozen meals for when we're in a rush. I can make one in the microwave in a few minutes. The chicken with potatoes and peas is actually quite nutritious; though Hermione doesn't like it."

"I don't want to put you through any extra trouble for me." Harry said. "I'm used to missing meals when my aunt and uncle get mad at me and send me to bed without eating."

"Nonsense," Mrs. Granger said "it's no trouble. You can eat while you tell us why you're here."

She had just turned the microwave on when the door opened and Hermione and her father entered. She rushed forward hugging Harry and asked, "What happened Harry; is You Know Who after you?"

"No, it's not him." Harry said "I lost my temper at home and did magic accidently; my aunt and uncle were furious and I just couldn't stand to stay any longer and be punished so I ran away from home."

Mr. Granger said, "They'll be worried about you; we should call and let them know you're safe."

"You don't know them." Harry said. "They won't worry; they'll be happy to be rid of me. If you call they'll get more angry thinking I might come home."

Mrs. Granger said, "I don't believe that; they can't be that bad."

Hermione said, "They are mother; Harry has told us awful storied about the way they treat him. Let him tell us the entire story before you call."

Harry related the story of Aunt Marge; but didn't mention he might be expelled or that the Ministry of Magic might be after him. After all, he wanted to be able to spend at least one night in safety; and if the Grangers thought Magical Law Enforcement officers might be knocking on their door any minute they might not let him stay.

Hermione gave him a look but said nothing though Harry knew she had picked up that his use of underage magic was breaking the law.

The Grangers asked several questions about how he was treated by his aunt and uncle and Harry answered honestly telling how he had to do much of the cooking, dish washing, house cleaning, and yard work.

They could see how ill fitting his clothes were and he explained that he never got new clothes but had to wear his cousin Dudley's hand me downs. When they asked how he was punished he told them again of missing meals and being locked in the closet under the steps when he was still small enough to fit in it.

"That didn't bother me so much;" he said "because that was where I slept when I was younger and I was used to being in there."

"They made you sleep in a closet!" Mrs. Granger said.

"Since I was a baby;" Harry said "at least I never remember sleeping anywhere else."

It was after midnight when Mr. Granger finally said, "Harry, you can stay here until school starts. We won't send you back to those terrible people and we won't call them either.

Hermione show Harry to the guest bedroom and where the loo is while I talk to your mother in private."

They each grabbed one side of Harry's trunk because it was too heavy for him to carry it by himself, and she led him up the steps. She pointed, "That's my bedroom right across from yours in case you want to talk. My parents' room is down the hall if you need anything from them, and the loo is here next to your room.

There are extra blankets and pillows in the closet; but being a warm night you may want to open the window and actually cool the room a little.

Now, before my parents come up, tell me Harry why are you here. You've been punished by your aunt and uncle enough time without running away before. There's got to be another reason you left home; tell me straight."

Just as Harry opened his mouth, Mr. and Mrs. Granger came up the steps and Harry simply said, "Can we talk later?"

Hermione nodded at him and turned to her parents. "I've explained everything to Harry so I'll head off to sleep. Goodnight Harry, goodnight mom, dad."

She closed her bedroom door and Mrs. Granger said, "Harry, we generally get up between seven and eight on Saturdays; but if you are tired and want to sleep late that will be fine. We'll see you in the morning, goodnight."

He said, "Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Granger. I need to use the loo. Then I'll get to sleep; it's been a long day."

Once he got to his bedroom, he discovered he was too tired to even open his trunk and find pajamas; instead he just undressed down to his boxers and laid on top of the covers. Hermione had been right about it being warm in the room.

Tired as he was, he was also so nervous that sleep eluded him. Instead, he kept going over his situation in his mind. How much trouble was he in? Would he just get expelled from Hogwarts? That was bad enough.

He knew the ministry would break his wand if he was expelled; and without his wand he couldn't do magic. He wouldn't be able to protect himself from Voldemort; the evil sorcerer who had killed his parents and tried to kill Harry three times already.

He was scared of being sent to prison; but perhaps it would be better if they arrested him; at least in prison he would be safe. Maybe the ministry had a juvenile prison; a sort of reform school, like the Muggle one where Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were always threatening to send him.


	2. Chapter 2 Alone with Hermione

Chapter II – Alone with Hermione

He heard a click from the knob on the door and looked over to see the door open and someone come in; then the person close the door again. It had to be Hermione he thought; she must want to hear the rest of his story and couldn't wait till morning.

She said, "Harry, what's the matter? I could hear you talking to yourself and moaning. I thought you were hurt; so I came to check before you wake my parents."

"I didn't realize I was talking out loud." he said. "I can't sleep thinking of all the trouble I'm in, what might happen to me, and what I can do to help myself.

You know I might get expelled and even arrested; I saw it in your eyes when I explained what happened to your parents. Thanks by the way for not telling that to them. I thought they might not let me stay if they thought Magical Law Enforcement was coming to get me."

Hermione said, "I had the same thought; that's why I didn't say anything about it either.

So Harry, do you feel like talking now? If you can't sleep anyway; maybe it will help to get things off your chest."

"Thanks Hermione, I need to get someone else's point of view." he said.

She said, "Move over Harry." And she sat on the edge of the bed.

Harry sat up and said, "Maybe we should go down stairs?"

"No need," she said "if we talk quietly we won't wake my parents. Unless you're hungry again and want a midnight snack."

Harry stammered as he said, "No, it's not that."

Hermione giggled in a most un Hermione like manner and said, "Harry, are you embarrassed because I'm sitting on the bed with you? I've been in your bedroom at school many times and sat on your bed and Ron's to."

"Yes," Harry said "but we weren't alone; Ron was always there with us. And I was dressed in more than my boxers and you were in more than a nightgown."

Harry noticed that apparently, when she heard he making noise she hadn't bothered to put on slippers or her dressing gown over her nightie. In the dim light coming through the window Harry could see her bare shoulders with only thin straps of the nightie holding it up. He could also see that the short summer nightie only came down to the middle of her thighs; exposing most of her long legs.

"Oh Harry," she said "we're not eleven years old any more, you're thirteen now. Don't tell me you never thought about girls; or that you and the other guys never talked about girls. You can't be so shy that you are embarrassed about being alone with a girl at your age.

Besides, I all I asked was for you to tell me what happened. Now go over your story again, slowly, and don't leave out any details. Let's try and figure out how bad your actions really were and what the ministry might do."

Harry went on for over an hour with Hermione stopping him to ask questions or have him repeat things. Somewhere in that time Hermione laid back on the pillow to listen and Harry realized he had also. They were now lying next to each other only a foot apart talking.

Finally Hermione said, "Harry, I don't think you're in very much trouble at all. You didn't purposely blow up your aunt Marge, you did accidental magic. The Accidental Magic Reversal Squad has probably returned her to normal by now and erased her memory.

At most you might get a reprimand from the ministry; and I'm sure Dumbledore won't expel you for such a small infraction."

"Are you sure Hermione?" he asked. "Remember, I got a warning last year; and they said another infraction could get me expelled."

"I'm positive Harry." she said. "Students do accidental magic all the time when they get angry; they can expel everyone. You'll be able to go back home whenever you want and back to school on September 1st."

Harry said, "Hermione, you're the best friend anyone could wish for." And without thinking he rolled on his side and started hugging her.

She hugged back; then in the dark she leaned in and kissed him.

Harry pulled back and said, "Hermione, we shouldn't."

"Why?" she asked. "There's nothing wrong with a boy and girl kissing. We're celebrating the fact that you're not in trouble."

"But we're friends." he said. "I never thought of kissing you."

"You didn't?" she asked. "Not once, never, for even a second?

I thought of kissing you many times; and Ron to. Ever since that day you two saved me from the troll first year. I planned to kiss both of you last year; but then I got petrified for the last few weeks of the year. I almost kissed you in June, right in front of everybody in the great hall. When I came in after being unpetrified, I was so happy I almost couldn't control myself; but, I could feel everyone watching us and I lost my nerve so I just hugged you.

I would have kissed Ron then to; but he looked like he was going to faint when I went to hug him. Remember, he stepped back and would only shake hands.

Now you kiss me Harry. Be happy and enjoy that you're not in trouble."

"Are you sure of this?" he asked. "I'm really nervous about being with you like this. Aren't you?"

"No, not at all." she said. "But I suppose that's because I am almost a year older than you, I'll be fourteen in September. And girls do mature earlier than boys. I've been getting my period for almost two years now; and recently I've been thinking a lot about boys and sex.

When my mother gave me my sex talk, she said it's normal for boys and girls to want to spend time together; and they have to snog to get to know each other better. Then I told her all about how close the three of us have got these last two years. She told me that sooner than later I'll want to snog and eventually have sex with you or Ron; and when I do I'll have to be careful not to get pregnant.

I think she's right about snogging and sex; if we don't experiment how will we know when the right person you want to spend the rest of your life with comes along. If you never take a chance with someone you'll never find love.

Sometimes I think of who I'll marry, of how many children I'll have, and what my life will be like when we finish school. I've thought of maybe marrying you or Ron. You two are the only boys I'm close to; but perhaps I'll meet some other boy and fall in love with him.

I didn't get the chance to snog you last year; but right now we're together and have our first real chance to snog. So kiss me Harry; who knows, maybe we'll like it and find out we're meant to be together forever."

He hesitated and said, "Hermione, I'm not ready to get married; I'm not even ready to go steady with a girl."

Harry," she said "I didn't say what we do tonight means we have to marry or even go steady. I've never even gave a boy a quick kiss before and I just want to find out what snogging is like. Like I did say, you and Ron are the two boys I'm closest to and you're here with me; if we don't try it tonight we may never get a better chance.

Don't over think this; let's see how we feel after we kiss and if you don't want to go any farther we'll stop."

Harry was still unsure; but finally leaned into her and did kiss her.

He did like it; her lips were soft and had a taste of strawberries, she must use a flavored lip gloss he thought. They continued lying on their sides kissing until she put her arm over his bare back and pulled his chest tightly against hers. Harry could feel the softness of her small breasts pressing on his chest through the thin material of her nightie.

"Put your arm over me to." she said. "Hold me tight while we kiss."

He did as she said and found his arm on the small of her back; but when he pulled her against him he realized that she could now feel his stiff dick against her body.

He couldn't help it; being with her like this just made it happen. He could feel his face turning red thinking about how she must feel, how she must be embarrassed by feeling it against her.

Her knowing he was in that condition was killing him; and he was thinking of pushing away when she moved her hand down from his back to his bum and pulled him in tighter. Then she said, "So you never thought about kissing me before; but I think you must be enjoying yourself now from what I feel pressing against me. Tell me Harry, you are enjoying what we're doing; aren't you?"

He tried to say yes; but only a squeak came out of his mouth. He had never enjoyed anything more than he was enjoying this. He hoped she would stay with him like this all night.

To his surprise she must have been reading his mind because she said, "My parents won't be up till at least seven so I can stay with you till then."

She ran her hand up his back to his neck and down onto his arm. "Harry, you look so thin; but you are quite muscular." Then she moved her hand onto his chest and said, "Sometimes when I was thinking of you I wondered if you had dark curly hair on your chest. I thought you might because you have such beautiful black hair on your head."

"Quidditch practice isn't just flying around on a broom." he said. "I lift weights almost every day. If I didn't, the other team would be able to knock me off my broom all the time.

As for my chest hair; it started growing last year. I hate it; I think it makes me look like a monkey. Ron used to say that until his red hair started growing in. With his long arms and legs I started calling him an Orangutan until we reached a truce."

"Well I think I'm going to like your chest hair; I think it will make you more like a man instead of a boy." she said. "After I get to see it I mean. I can't really tell how you look in the dark; but I'll have to check you out in the morning when it gets light.

What about my body. Have you noticed my breasts are finally starting to grow? And my hips have some shape to them now. I don't look long and skinny like a wand anymore. You did notice my figure Harry? I know with the robes on in school it would be hard to see; but in the common room I've been wearing some tight Muggle clothes. I bought jeans and tops that would let you, Ron, and the other boys see my figure."

Harry answered, "Well, like I told you I never thought of you as more than a good friend; I'm afraid I didn't notice your figure before. But remember, most of last year I wasn't myself; between everyone thinking I was the heir of Slytherin; you getting petrified, and what happened with Ginny there wasn't really a lot of time for me to think of you or any girl that way."

She took his hand and said, "Well if you never noticed it before; notice it now."

She moved his hand up over her nightie onto her breast and said, "Do you feel them; I'm becoming a woman Harry. I want you and other boys to see me that way; not as a little girl anymore."

She moved his hand over her breasts and then squeezed his hand so he squeezed her breast. "Do they feel good Harry; do you like feeling them?

And what about my hips? Feel the curve of my hips and tell me you don't like that either."

She moved his hand down to her waist and slid it over her hip to her thigh and back up. What Harry did notice was that she didn't have knickers on under her nightie. His hand had rubbed over bare skin; and that thought made him moan out loud.

"You do like that; don't you Harry?" she said. "Do it again Harry; find out if you enjoy being with me like this. I can tell you already I'm enjoying being here with you."

He moved his hand back to her thigh and up over the curve of her hip again. Her skin was smooth and soft compared to his. He continued moving his hand up and from her side to her stomach and chest until it was on her breast again. But now it was under her nightie touching her nipple which he felt stiffen as his caress.

The feel sent chills down his spine and he felt his dick twitch against her thigh. Without thinking he rolled the stiff nipple between his thumb and index finger pinching it gently. She rewarded him by moaning and calling, "Oh yes Harry; that's it. Do it again."

He did and in response she slid her hand into his boxers touching his dick; stroking it as he continued playing with her nipples.

"Let's make this easier." she said. She lifted her nightie over her head and dropped it on the floor. Then she pushed Harry's boxers down and off.

She got up against him again with their bare skin touching and began snogging him while running her hand from his neck to his bum and back again.

"Harry," she said "I want to make love. You coming to stay with me like this is an omen; I just know it. I told you I've been thinking about having sex with you or Ron for a year now and fate has put us together in bed like this.

Make love to me; don't miss our chance to see if we belong together."

Harry stammered, "Hermione, I don't know anything about sex except the stories Fred and George Weasley tell after Quidditch practice."

"Hasn't your uncle had a sex talk with you yet?" she asked.

"My uncle doesn't talk to me at all; except to yell about something like last night when he yelled until I left the house." Harry said. "Hermione, this does feel good. I would do what you ask; but I really don't know what I should do."

"Don't worry Harry;" she said "I'll do everything."

She took his hand from her breast and moved it to her vulva. Using her index finger on his, she moved his finger against her clitoris. "Feel that little nub?" she asked. "Rub it like you did my nipples until you feel me and your finger get really slippery. Then slide your finger lower and find my vaginal opening. Push your finger into to me and back out until I tell you to stop."

Not knowing what to say Harry did as she asked. In less than a minute she was moaning and wiggling about. In a few minutes, he felt she was slippery enough; so, he did as she said and slid his finger until he found the opening she mentioned. He felt odd, pushing his finger into her body, but she appeared to enjoy it because she moaned louder and said, "Oh god Harry, that's so good. Keep doing it, don't stop."

Suddenly her body shook and she cried out, "God, it didn't know it would feel so good."

With that she rolled them over so she was on top of him. "Just keep still;" she said "I'll do all the work."

She raised herself up and took hold of his stiff dick. Positioning her opening on the head of his dick, she began lowering herself onto him. Harry could feel his dick being squeezed by the walls of her tight cunny; but suddenly she stopped. Her moaning changed and Harry knew she was in pain.

"Hermione," he asked "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said "sometimes a girl has some pain the first time she makes love. My hymen must still be fairly thick and I'll have to break it to get all the way down on you."

"What's your hymen?" he asked. "Do you really what to break something to do this."

"Don't worry Harry." she said. "It's a normal thing for girls and it won't hurt you."

She took a deep breath and lowered herself quickly all the way down, crying out in pain. Harry felt tear drops fall on his chest.

He said, "Hermione don't; don't hurt yourself any more."

"Too late Harry;" she said taking another deep breath "the painful part is over. Now just lie still."

She started to lift herself up until Harry thought she was going to get off of him completely; but then she lowered herself again. Repeatedly she moved up and down. Harry's dick began to feel like when he wanked and he knew if she kept going he was going to shoot his sperm into her soon.

He didn't know much about sex; but he did know having sex is how a girl got pregnant. Hermione had just said her mother warned her to be careful not to get pregnant and he thought he should remind her of that.

As he was thinking whether he should say something she started moaning loudly again and began going faster. She was bouncing on him and when he couldn't hold back any longer; he felt his dick throb and felt himself shoot into her five times. It felt so much better than wanking.

She must have felt it to because she called out again, "Yes, yes, that 's wonderful. Harry I can feel your hot sperm on my vaginal walls. Oh god I'm coming, oh god."

Her body shook and she stopped moving up and down. Instead she leaned forward so her chest was against his and she started snogging him.

"Harry, that was amazing; don't you think so." she asked. "Was it as good for you?"

He answered, "Yes, I never felt so good. But Hermione, aren't you worried about getting pregnant? Your mother did warn you about it."

"Don't worry Harry;" she said "before I came over I did the contraceptive charm on myself. It prevents a girl from getting pregnant. McGonagall teaches it to all the girls 1st year so half the school doesn't end up pregnant."

He said, "So you planned on having sex before you came to talk with me?"

"Of course Harry;" she said "weren't you listening when I told you I've been thinking about it for so long. And didn't I say I thought fate had brought you here so we could do it.

Let's do it again. You liked it and so did I so let's take advantage of the time we have left until morning and do it again. This time you get on top of me. All you have to do is move your dick in and out of my cunny until we both have another orgasm.

Come on Harry; who knows when we'll get another chance."

She reached down and started rubbing his dick which hardened again quite quickly. He did want that feeling again; so he rolled her on her back and got on top of her.

She spread he legs and pulled her knees up toward her body.

"Wait until I get you in position." She said. Then she grabbed his dick and placed it against her opening.

"Go in slowly." she said "so I'm sure you're at the right angle."

When he was all the way in her she said, "See Harry, I didn't have any pain this time; and I won't now that my hymen is gone. Now slowly Harry, like I started slowly. You can speed up when you feel yourself coming close to your orgasm."

It took Harry longer to reach an orgasm the second time; but when he felt it approaching he couldn't help but go faster. By then, Hermione moaning loudly and thrusting her hips up to slam against him every time he came down on her.

She reached her orgasm first this time. She stopped moaning and dug her fingernails into his back as he continued toward his orgasm. When he had filled her cunny for the second time he stopped and rested on her snogging as she had the first time. She wrapped her legs around him and held him tightly against her for several minutes.

Finally she released him and said, "That was even better than the first time; don't you think so Harry."

He was still catching his breath and gasped out, "It was great; let's do it again Hermione."

She kissed him and said, "All night if you want; as soon as you get hard again."

She reached down and grabbed his soft dick; playing with it as they snogged. It took a few minutes; but a thirteen year old can recover quickly and soon Harry asked, "Which way should we do it? Do you want top or bottom?"

"Let's do it kneeling this time." she said. "I want to find out if I like one position better than another."

Harry said, "Hermione, if you never had sex before how do you know so much about how to do it and about different positions?"

"I read all about sex in the books my mother gave me when we had my sex talk." she said. "They explained everything and the few questions I still had my mother answered. She said most girls have a favorite position and when I start having sex I should try different ones to find the one I liked most."

She got into a kneeling position and said, "Now get behind me Harry. Feel for my opening and position yourself so you can slide in me smoothly."

He had the idea by now and was soon holding her hips to pull himself in and out. This third time it took even longer for him to reach his climax and he could tell she had an orgasm early and then had another one just as he finished.

As they snogged they could see the dawn starting. When it was completely light she said, "I'll have to go back to my room soon; before my parents get up and find me here. I also have to shower and reverse the contraceptive spell. Get an hour sleep; then you can shower before breakfast."

Hermione," he asked "when can we do it again?"

"Every night if you want." she said. "You'll be here almost four weeks until school starts so we have lots of time."

She got out of bed, picked up her nightie and slid it over her head. Then she listened at the door for a second, opened it a crack and peeked out into the hall. Seeing it was empty, she crossed to her room. She picked the clothes she planned to wear for the day and went to the shower.

When the water was warm she got in and reversed the contraceptive spell. She could feel her vaginal walls contracting in waves and looking down she saw globs of Harry's sperm running down her legs into the drain. When she finished showering she dressed and went down stairs; stopping to knock on Harry's door.

Shower's free;" she said "see you at breakfast."


	3. Chapter 3 Consequences

Chapter III – Consequences

When she got to the kitchen, before she sat down, her mother said, "Hermione, before you start eating can I talk to you for a moment. Let's go out in the garden."

Hermione followed her mother and after the door closed Mrs. Granger said, "Hermione, I'm afraid Harry won't be able to stay here. We'll help find him another place; but I think it will be best if he leaves today."

"Why mother," Hermione asked in astonishment "last night you and dad said he could stay until school started."

"You know why." Mrs. Granger said. "I got up in the middle of the night to check that Harry was okay and when I got to his door I heard you two having sex.

I could tell I was too late to stop you; you were in the middle of an orgasm calling out. I wouldn't embarrass you and Harry by coming in the room; and I knew it was you not him that started things.

I can't reverse what happened; but I can remove the temptation for you to do it again."

"But mother," Hermione said "I was honest with you about it. During our woman to woman talks I told you how I felt about Harry and Ron. You knew I was thinking about having sex with both of them eventually.

You're the one that taught me about sex; you gave me the books on sex. When you said Harry could stay here I thought you knew what I would do. If you didn't want me to have sex; why did you tell me all about it?"

"I did want you to have sex; eventually." Mrs. Granger said. "But I wanted you to be older first; and preferably married. When I saw that look in your eyes last night when we said Harry could stay here I knew what you would do. But I told myself you wouldn't do it that first night; that it would take you a few days to decide and I would have time to talk to you and persuade you not to.

I didn't tell your father; I don't think he would take it well. We'll have to think of an excuse to ask Harry to leave so your father won't suspect the real reason."

"I'll do it mother." Hermione said. "I'll tell Harry the truth; we're always honest with each other. I know he'll understand. He'll tell dad it's his Idea to go; that he doesn't want to impose on us or something like that.

Mother, I'm sorry I disappointed you; but I'm glad I did it."

"You didn't disappoint me Hermione." Mrs. Granger said as she hugged her daughter. "As you said, I knew you would want sex with Harry, and that you would enjoy it. You're my daughter; you're too much like me not to.

You did enjoy it didn't you? I could tell from overhearing you that you did."

Hermione smiled and said, "Yes, it was wonderful; and each time we did it, it got better."

Mrs. Granger also smiled and said, "Hum, each time you did it; oh I wish your father and I were young again. I'm glad for you; but still I want you to wait until you're older before you do it again. I hope you understand; it's just that you're only thirteen. The thought of you having sex, to me, it means you're growing up too fast. I want to keep my little girl a while longer."

"Yes mother, I'll try and wait;" Hermione said "but I can't promise. Now that I know what it was like with Harry; you know I feel the same way about Ron. If fate brings him together with me like it did Harry I don't think I could turn down the opportunity."

Mrs. Granger said, "Hermione please be careful. You were last night I hope; you told me witches know a charm to keep from getting pregnant. You did use it and it does work?"

"Yes mother, I did it before I went to Harry's room and reversed it in the shower this morning. I'm sure it worked.

I better go now and talk with Harry."

Hermione got to the sitting room when Harry came down the steps. She hadn't opened her mouth when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." she called to her parents in the kitchen.

When she opened the door a woman dressed rather strangely said, "Is this the Granger house?"

"Yes," Hermione said "can I help you?"

"Are you Hermione Jean Granger?"

"Yes." Hermione said.

The woman said, "I'm Esther Goodwand from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Harry panicked. "How did they find me here." he thought. "It had to Stan or Ernie from the Knight Bus."

"Okay you caught me." he said. "Hermione had nothing to do with it; leave her alone."

The woman said, "And just who are you young man?"

Harry realized the woman was not there to get him; and didn't recognize him. He said, "I'm a friend of Hermione's; I just happened to be staying here with the Grangers last night so I know Hermione didn't do any magic."

The woman looked at Harry and said, "I don't know who you are, or what you think you did young man; I'm here about what I know Miss Granger certainly did. But don't leave the room; I'll want to talk to you later.

Miss Granger, the ministry received notice of the use of underage magic at this address just after midnight; and again around seven this morning. Since our records show that you are the only witch in this area, and since you are Muggle born; rather than sending the usual owl notice of a hearing I have been sent to talk to your parents.

Are your parents home?"

Mr. and Mrs. Granger had come from the kitchen by then and heard what the woman said. Mr. Granger said, "I'm Hermione's father. Would you mind explaining what this is all about?"

Hermione looked at her mother and Mrs. Granger caught her meaning; "Don't let dad hear what I did."

Mrs. Granger said to Mr. Granger, "I know what happened and it's my fault dear. Why don't you go check on breakfast before something burns? I'll take care of this and explain everything to you later."

When Mr. Granger was gone, Mrs. Granger said, "Why don't we all sit down and discuss this."

Mrs. Granger showed the woman to a chair and sat in the chair next to her. Harry and Hermione sat together on the divan.

The woman said, "Our information shows that the Contraceptive charm was used at midnight and reversed at seven this morning. Miss Granger, do you deny doing those charms? Do you deny knowing that doing charms away from Hogwarts is a violation of the Law for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Magic?"

"No madam," Hermione said "I did them; but I had a good reason."

"The woman looked at Harry and said snidely, "I'm sure I know your good reason; considering your boyfriend admitted he stayed with you last night. But wanting to have sex is not considered a sufficient reason to violate the law."

Harry turned red and said, "Mrs. Granger…" That's all he got out before Mrs. Granger interrupted with, "Not now, be quiet Harry."

The woman looked from Mrs. Granger to Harry and back before saying, "Harry? Harry Potter? The entire ministry has been looking for you since last evening. Once this matter with Miss Granger is settled you will return to the ministry with me."

Continuing she said, "Miss Granger, you will report to the Ministry of Magic on August 23rd for a hearing to determine if there is sufficient cause for a reprimand and or punishment."

Hermione looked at her mother and Mrs. Granger said, "It's my fault; I ordered Hermione to use the charm to avoid getting pregnant. You can't blame her; she had to obey me; punish me if you have to."

"We have no authority to punish Muggles." The woman said. "But let me understand this correctly; you knew your thirteen year old daughter was going to have sex with her boyfriend. You allowed him to sleep with her over night; but, not wanting her to get pregnant you ordered her to do the Contraceptive charm."

"Yes," Mrs. Granger said.

"I never believed half the things I heard about Muggles;" the woman said "but encouraging your daughter to have sex just because it's Harry Potter she's with is disgusting."

"Don't you dare say any more." Harry yelled. "The Grangers are the kindest, nicest people I ever met; Muggle or Magical. When they heard I was in trouble the allowed me to stay without thinking of what kind of trouble they might get into because of their kindness."

"You mean they knew who you are and wanted to fix their daughter up with someone rich and famous." the woman said.

"No," Harry said "that's not true. Hermione and I have been best friends for years. I've saved her life and she's saved mine. Anything we did was because we love each other; not because the Grangers arranged it."

The woman asked, "So you're saying you and Miss Granger are the ones that decided to use magic underage; just as you did last night at your family home?"

"I did it," Harry said "not Hermione. She didn't do anything. You said underage magic was done here and records show Hermione is the only witch; but I was here to and I'm a wizard. I tell you I did the Contraceptive charms on her; Hermione did nothing."

"Really," the woman said "then you wouldn't mind demonstrating those charms for me. Right now Mr. Potter, you and Miss Granger get up and show me how you did the charms on her."

Harry didn't move. After a few seconds he said, "No, you're trying to trick me into doing magic again so you can say I violated the law right in front of you."

The woman laughed, "The ministry has all the proof it needs already. Only girls are taught the Contraceptive charm Mr. Potter; I knew you couldn't do it. Now that Miss Granger has been notified of her hearing date; you will come to the ministry with me."

Before anyone could move or even say anything, there was another knock on the door.

When Mrs. Granger got up and opened the door; Harry and Hermione both gasped. Dumbledore was standing there.

He said, "You are of course Mrs. Granger; may I introduce myself. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts.

It is my understanding that Harry Potter is here. I need to speak with him; may I come in."

"Of course," Mrs. Granger said "Hermione has spoken of you."

Mrs. Granger seemed flustered by the presence of another magical person and not knowing quite what to say, she simply said, "Have a seat Mr. Dumbledore; I'll make some tea for all of us."

Dumbledore said, "Please call me Albus; and thank you for the offer; but I won't be here that long." Then turning to the woman from the ministry he said, "Good morning Esther, I see you're out early today. I'm afraid you wasted you time; I just left the minister's office and he agreed that I would see to Mr. Potter's safety.

The woman said, "I didn't come here for Mr. Potter; I'm here about Miss Granger using underage magic. You should know that she did the Contraceptive charm on herself last night so she and Mr. Potter could have sex.

Everyone knows you think highly of Mr. Potter; most people do. Perhaps when this sorted affair of thirteen-year olds having sex and the girl's mother permitting it comes out at Miss Granger's hearing people will realize Harry Potter isn't the perfect boy after all."

A look of concern flashed across Dumbledore's face for a second. Then he stood and waved his hand at the woman with a sort of wiggly motion. She seemed to freeze in her seat.

He walked over to her and placed his hand on her forehead and said, "You talked with Miss Weasley and her and her parents and have determined that Miss Weasley's use of underage magic was accidental and does not require a hearing.

You do not remember seeing anyone else in this house or any other events that took place here. You will close Miss Granger's file when you return to the ministry.

You may leave now."

After she was gone, Dumbledore turned to Harry and Hermione and said, "I was afraid of this since your first year when I learned how close you two had become. I had hoped you would wait until you were sixteen or seventeen before having sex.

Harry, your reputation must be spotless if you are to attract people to help you when an eventual confrontation with Voldemort occurs. I understand teenage desire for sex. Miss Granger is quite pretty and also intellectually attractive. You have shared life threatening adventures together; but I must ask you to control yourselves sexually.

Miss Granger, your reputation is also important. I see a future for you where you will have great influence in the magical community. But, if people who oppose you can drag out sorted stories from your teen years; much of the good works you try to do may be stymied."

Mrs. Granger said, "I have already spoken to Hermione about this. I think Harry will have to stay somewhere else so the temptation for them to do it again will be eliminated, at least for the near future. I told Hermione we would help find Harry another place to stay until school starts."

Dumbledore said, "That arrangement has already been made. The Minister of Magic and I agreed he should live at the Leakey Cauldron Inn. There, he will be around magical people that can supervise his activities.

Harry, you will come with me to the Leaky Cauldron and remain there until school starts. I will see to it that the memories of Stan Shunpike and Ernie Prang from the Knight Bus, and Tom at the Leakey Cauldron are modified so they will believe you went straight there from your aunt's house last night.

I can manage to cover things up this time; but I may not be so fortunate next time."

Harry said, "Sir, what about the underage magic I did last night; blowing up my aunt."

"Accidental magic happens Harry." Dumbledore said. "The minister doesn't plan to take the matter any further. Now go get your things."

Hermione stood and said, "I'll help Harry; it will give us a chance to say good-by."

When Harry and Hermione left Dumbledore asked Mrs. Granger, "Madam, you haven't said anything about what happened. Do you or your husband have any comments?"

Mrs. Granger said, "Like you, I knew Hermione was attracted to Harry. She's been telling me for over a year that she wanted to snog him; and Ron Weasley to by the way. In our last mother daughter talks she admitted she was thinking of sex with both boys. I tried to persuade her to wait; but when Harry arrived last night I knew what was going to happen.

I tried to interrupt her plans; but they were already having sex by the time I went to check on them. My husband doesn't know and I won't tell him; I'm afraid it might upset him if he learns what they did."

Dumbledore looked toward the kitchen door and said, "Mr. Granger, please come in and say what you want to me and your wife."

The kitchen door opened and Mr. Granger came into the sitting room. "I know about Hermione and Harry." he said to Mrs. Granger.

"I've been getting up every night since Hermione was a baby to check on her and pull her covers up after she kicks them off.

Last night, when I found she was not in her room I knew where she was. Dear, you're not the only one who saw that look in her eyes last night when we told Harry he could stay here.

Albus, we raised Hermione to be mature; to make her own decisions. She may be only thirteen; but intellectually and emotionally she is more like an adult. I don't like the idea of her having sex so young; but I'm sure if you asked her about it, she would have several good reasons why she decided to have sex with Harry last night.

As far as I'm concerned the matter is settled."

Up stairs, Harry didn't have anything to pack since, after showering this morning, he simply balled up his clothes from yesterday and shoved them in his trunk.

He wanted to apologize to Hermione for causing her so much trouble; both with the ministry and her parents. All he got out was, "Hermione, I'm sorry…"

She put her finger on his lips to stop him and said, "Don't be Harry, I wouldn't have changed anything we did. The only thing I'm sorry about is that we won't get the chance to do it again; at least not till we get back to school."

She put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss for several seconds before breaking it off.

She said, "We better head down stairs now before they thing we at it again and come looking for us."

When they arrived in the sitting room with Harry's trunk; Dumbledore said, "All that happened here must be kept secret. Harry, Hermione, I know you tell Mr. Ronald Weasley everything; but it would be best not to tell him this. The fewer people that know about what you did the better the secret will be kept.

I want you both to promise you'll never tell anyone."

Remembering that promise brought Harry back to the present. He had never again spoken to anyone about that night; not even Hermione. They never did have sex again; in fact for the next four years Harry didn't have sex with any girl until that day of the Quidditch Cup win in his sixth year.

It was after the match when he was suspended from playing and Ginny had to take his place as seeker. When he got out of detention and arrived in the common room; Ginny came at him and they kissed the first time. That day, Harry learned that, despite her dating Michael Corner and Dean Thomas; Ginny had waited to give her virginity to him.

He assumed, but never asked and so wasn't sure, that Ron and Hermione had sex in their sixth year after Ron was poisoned; broke up with Lavender Brown, and he and Hermione finally made up. Harry did know they had been having sex frequently at Grimmauld Place and in the tent when they were hunting for Horcruxes. He had accidentally walked in on them far too often.

Ron must have known Hermione wasn't a virgin the first time they had sex; but never said anything to Harry. She must have never broken that promise to Dumbledore and told Ron that Harry was her first. Maybe Ron assumed she did it with Viktor Krum fourth year when they were dating during the Tri-wizard Tournament. Or, because Harry and Hermione had accidentally walked in on him doing it with Lavender Brown one time; maybe Ron realized he couldn't say anything about Hermione not being a virgin.

All Harry knew was that he would never tell Ron or Ginny the truth; he would never take the chance of breaking up the friendship they had.

Ginny had brought a piece of cake over to the table for Harry and she said, "I looked over and tried to get you to come up for the cake cutting; but you looked lost in thought.

Anything you want to tell me about?"

"No, just wishing that Ron and Hermione have a happy life." he said. He kissed her and added, "And I was thinking that we'll be cutting our own cake soon."


End file.
